When Near Moved to Wammy's
by Cheezitz247
Summary: What was life like for Near when he first got to Wammy's? Hell. Rated for self-mutilation in future chapters. Now with 2 chapters XD
1. Arrival

_**When Near moved to Wammy's **_

* * *

In the town of Winchester, England two people were in a car, a social worker named Melina and a young boy named Nate River who was quietly sobbing. "Honey, are you still upset?"

"Stop the car," The boy whimpered, "Let me out!"

"Now, honey I can't do that." Melina said quietly.

"Please?" the sobbing youth choked out, "I won't stand in the road again."Melina knew that was exactly what he would do.

"I can't let you out of the car yet, but you'll be able to get out soon."Melina assured.

"Where are we going?"__

"We're going to a place we're you can learn and make new friends. You'll like it there, I promise." The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the soft cries coming from the newly orphaned boy. Eventually they pulled up at an orphanage. It was large and looked somewhat like a mansion. At the front there was a tall opened, gate with a sign carved in stone next to it that said _Wammy's house_. Inside the gates there was a field area the seemed to extend endlessly, a fountain spewing out water that shimmered brightly in the sunlight and children laughing and playing happily. "We're getting out of the car now. Doesn't this look like such a fun place?"

"I guess." The look on the boy's face suggested otherwise. Together they walked in through the gates. Once they were in some of the kids stopped playing. They cautiously eyed the new arrival, unfamiliar to their eyes. Some started whispering to others.

"_Hey there's someone new_!", "_That_ _must be the new orphan, wonder what happened to his parents_?", and "_Do you think that's his mom or a child care person_?" "_Look at his hair! What a weird color_."The little orphan looked at all the other orphans eye's piercing through him, his gaze wandered to the busy streets, where he would be just a quick step away from reuniting with his parents. Melina noticed the boy looking at the streets and tightened her grip on his wrist. Again there was silence between them as they walked inside the magnificent building that didn't look like an orphanage at all. Inside they went to a door with the word 'Roger' imprinted on a tag next to it. Melina knocked.

"Come in." They did as told. "Hello." Said an old man politely with his chin resting in his hands," You must be Nate and Melina right?" He affixed his gaze at the boy whose hand was attached to hers. "Welcome to Wammy's. Now do you know where you are?"

The boy hesitated. He looked down at the floor as though he were ashamed to talk, a very solemn expression painted across his face.

"Do you know were you are?" repeated Roger.

"A… orphanage." His voice nearly broke.

"Very good. This is a place called the Wammy house were very smart orphans go. Everyone here learns at a high level with the common goal of becoming the successor to L, who is the smartest detective in the world. We know all about you Nate but you won't be called Nate around here, understood. Here you must never give out your real name so we will be giving you a predetermined alias is that all right?" Nate slowly nodded. "From now on you will be known as Near." Nate now known as Near nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder's. "Ok and you will need a place to stay so…let's see….N….You will be staying in room 7. Ok?" The boy nodded. "You may take your belongings there at once."

"Nat- I mean Near, do you need any help?" Near shook his head and quietly walked out, carrying his suitcase full of things. Her heart ached for him.

* * *

*****Nears POV*****

'_I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.'_

I opened the door to my new room. It was mostly empty except for a bed and a small wardrobe. In a somber fashion I walked towards the bed and sat down. The mattress was unexpectedly soft. It reminded me of the one back home. Here come the waterworks… Back touching the wall, I crouched into a little ball and buried my head in my knees as tears trickled out of my large gray eyes_. _I shouldn't be here I thought. I should be dead. I should be dead along with them. A small sob escaped my trembling lips. More would've followed if a loud crash from the next room over hadn't jolted me out of this misery.

"MATT! GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" Silence. Th_e _people next door must be loud

"OOOOOOWWWW!!" And violent_._ Suddenly the door burst open and an angry looking blonde with a game controller in his hands emerged locking the door behind him. Quickly I wiped at my eyes. Don't want to look like the baby I am in front of whoever this is.

"Steal my fucking chocolate again…" muttered the blonde. The boy looked up at me "Who the hell are you?" he stated roughly. I didn't answer. I didn't deserve to be alive much less talk. "Did you hear me? Who the hell are you?" Involuntarily I made a small 'hic' noise. The effects of crying have just _awesome _timing "What's wrong?" It was surprising how fast the other boys tone changed. I lowered my head so the blonde couldn't see the tear stained face hidden beneath my silvery white hair. "Are you crying?" Still I said nothing. I don't deserve to talk or be talked to. I deserve to die along with my parents who died because of me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him walking towards where I was. I willed him to go away just like I'd willed my parents to come back to life. What you want to happen has absolutely no effect over what actually does happen. He sat on the bedside and brushed the hair, now sticky with tears out of my face. "You must be the new orphan huh. Near, right?" Did everyone hear know my new name before me?

I nodded, barely moving my head so you probably couldn't tell it was a nod. "First week here is always hard on the newcomers but you'll get used to it. I know what you feel like. I wasn't crying but…" you're not helping! Using his thumb he gently wipes the tears from my face. It's calming. "I'm Mello." Mello… I'm quite sure he was the one yelling. His name, well alias, doesn't seem to suit him. "Maybe we could be friends." Hesitantly I look away. I would like to be friends with this Mello but… I feel a large, cool hand ruffle my hair. I flinch back from his touch. "What are you, scared of me? You little baby." Is he trying to get some kind of response? "Are you like, mute?"

"No." I whisper softly not looking up at him. My throat hurts from crying. Mello chuckles.

"There ya go kid. And here." He hands me the game controller, "Keep this away from any red-head you see." Mello rises from the bed and walks towards the door. As he leaves he says, "Maybe we could play soccer or something together later. See ya Near." I believe I've just made a friend. Should I be happy? Of course. Am I happy? You're probably tired of all the 'I don't deserve this' stuff but I don't deserve happiness. And with that I lower my head back down and begin to cry again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was my first chapter of **_**When Near moved to Wammy's**_**. In some future chapter I will explain how Near's parents died just in case anyone's confused. This is going to be something seriously different for me so expect it to pretty crappy compared to some other stuff like this.**

**Review! Tell me what's wrong with my writing! I can change!**


	2. First day of class

**Disclaimer: I, Cheezitz247 do not own Death Note. If I did Mello, Matt and L wouldn't have died and Misa would have never existed. (Sorry Misa fans! .) **

**Thanks to the reviewers you guys rock!**

_**When Near Moved to Wammy's**_

**Part 2**

* * *

***** Near's POV *****

Once I've (mostly) finished my sobbing fit I decide to unpack my stuff. I don't even know if I can do it. All those fresh memories of my parent's deaths. I shudder and make my mind up. Carefully, I unzip my bag carrying my few belongings I was allowed to keep.

* * *

"_Hello there, can you tell me your name? Mine's Melina!" A social worker tries to make conversation with the boy she's supposed to be helping. Her efforts bring no results. Ignoring this she states as she looks down at her clipboard, "It says here your name is Nate…Ri...Ver. Nate River." The boy nods. "Ok well, since you're a smart little kid you'll be going to a place that's sort of like an advanced placement orphanage."Nate's eyes widen at the last word._

"_An… Orphanage? That…that can't be true!" He looks as though he's about to cry, "The nurse said they would be ok! She said that… she said… that…" He can't finish the sentence in fear it won't be true, "Mommy and Daddy could come back soon!" In the smallest voice imaginable, "They… ca-can't be… T-tell me they aren't…"_

"_Honey I'm so sorry but-"_

"_NO!" Tearfully Nate buries his head in his hands._

"_They're gone." It kills her inside to say this but it's a job. Her job. Words painfully sink in. The boy's eyes freeze. Eye contact is made between the two of them. There he is, little Nate River, big gray eyes sparkling with tears that are freefalling down his pale face, trembling immensely, he looks up at her._

"_It's all my fault… It's all my fault…" Nate collapses to his knees sobbing silently and pitifully. Melina feels her heart breaking inside. "I 'hic' k-killed them!"_

"_No! Don't think that! You didn't kill them! The-"_

"_Yes I did!" He cries as he swiftly rises and dashes away._

"_Hey! Where are you going?" She follows him. _'Oh My God.' _Walking in, she sees her client holding a box cutter. "What are you doing?" She grabs his wrists forcefully, trying to restrain the emotionally wounded boy who is putting up quite a fight._

"_Let me go!" His grasp on the box-cutter is tight. Much too tight for comfort. '_Just what is he planning to do? Wrists or throat?'_ "I should be dead too!" Nate cries in an agonized voice as he continues to wrestle with Melina for control over his wrists. With all the strength he has Nate brings the box cutter to his throat and slashes it across. Just before it breaks the skin Melina grabs his hand and pulls it away, causing him to miss his target. The suicide weapon flies backwards and spatters across the floor. The silvery haired boy stares, eyes widening. His gaze goes from his social worker to the sharp object he was about to commit suicide with. Slowly he crumples back down to a sobbing heap of white, only to embraced by Melina who nearly begins to cry alongside him. _

"_Don't you ever think that again! You did not kill your parents, you do not need to be dead and it's not your fault! Killing yourself is not the answer! It's never the answer!" Despite being pushed up against her chest in a hug, Nate nods tearfully. _

_After seeing this display of emotion and sorrow and attempted suicide Melina can tell just how deeply he cared for his parents. She has no idea how to break it to him that, due to a requirement of the Wammy house all pictures, certificates videos and pretty much anything involving or relating to himself and his immediate family must be disposed of at once. Everything is to be burned. Before this is done officials will come in and search just to make sure nothing was missed. The worst part of it all is that, this is honestly a form of child cruelty in her opinion, Nate has to be there to watch every personal item, one by one, be disintegrated to ash. Once this thought crosses her mind she too begins to cry. _

* * *

*** **Near's POV *****

I pull out my teddy, I don't care what you think about that. I was allowed to keep it so I did, a blank white puzzle I got for Christmas when I was 7, some clothes (mostly white things) And last and most importantly a sole picture of my family that I hid in a secret spot no one knew of.

In it there's my mom and my dad and me at the park. I'm standing there with this dorky smile on, looking like I'm having the time of my life. My arms are stretched out towards the sky as I wear my old panda hat proudly. I was what… 5… 6 maybe? Then there's my parent's each with one arm around me the other on each others shoulders. They both look so young and happy and… alive.

I set the picture down, tucking it under my mattress so no one can see it. If that picture gets destroyed I swear I will… I just… I'd be so upset I couldn't even put it into words. I sit there in silence except for my occasional snivels and whimpers that I can't help.

I've decided on what it'll be like for me here. I'm not very good at showing my emotions so I just need to seem like the most boring person in the world and blow everyone off. Then I won't need to talk, no one will need to talk to me. It will satisfy for now.

*** The Next Day***

I'm in class right now. People keep on staring at me. Why? Is it because I'm new? Because I'm ugly and look like I'm a mess? I must look awful because I cried myself to sleep last night. I still feel like crying right now. As the teacher begins to do his job I gaze idly out the window. It's raining but I can see lots of cars passing by, their images blurred by the raindrops. Just like on that night…

"Hey." Someone whispers. This someone sounds familiar. I'd look over but I doubt they were trying to talk to me. "Near." Upon hearing my name I quickly turn my head, coming face to face with the blonde from yesterday. Mello. "What up." He grins at me, "Man, It sucks for you that we have a math test today." Maybe talking with him could help take my mind off things. I shouldn't be talking though.

"Ah… I am not that bad at math so…" my eyes are focused down at my lap but they look emotionless.

"Hey, your first sentence." He ruffles my hair again. It's so relaxing, his slender fingers running my hair. A loud _'SHWACK'_ pulls me out of the feeling I unintentionally leaned into.

"Mello and Near! No talking! Near I don't believe you would like to be sent to Roger's on your first day here."

"Actually my first day here was yesterday."

"Don't give me an attitude."

"I was not giving you and attitude. I was merely saying the truth." The teacher gives me a glare that scares me slightly. His beady little eyes narrow under glasses. He must be mad that it doesn't seem like I care. After clearing his throat in an annoyed fashion, he hands out the test Mello was talking about. It's a five page long one. I examine the questions on the front page. They look quite easy, it's only simple algebra equations. Ten minutes pass until I finish. I turn my test over and let my eyes wander around the room. For your information I was not trying to cheat, I was looking to see who else was done. Everyone's still writing, their pencils making these little '_scritch scritch_' noises that form some strange melody with the rain.

Mello finishes next after me. He does the same with his eyes and he puts on a cocky gin. Then he sees my paper, already turned over and his expression immediately changes to form a mixture of confusion, anger and surprise. He stares at me then shrugs and begins checking over his paper.

Once the rest of the class finishes the teacher collects the papers. Mello leans in close to me and says, "I'm the smartest kid here at Wammy's. I always have been and that will probably never change. Got it? And even though you got done first I'll probably get a higher score." I nod slowly. He's mad at me for finishing first I can tell. When the results come in I've scored 100 percent and Mellos gotten 99.

Class is dismissed and all the people in the room hurriedly rush out. I don't see Mello in the crowd exiting the room, assuming he's somewhere in the back I leave. Just before I reach my room I realize that I've left my notebook in the classroom. So I have to walk all the way back across the building. I can hear someone in there still so quietly, I peer my head in to see who it is. There's Mello standing at his desk. He looks seriously pissed. There's a piece of paper in his hands and more on his desk which I recognize as the test. Suddenly he angrily rips it in half over and over again. I hear him muttering something.

"That little asshole! How could he get something better then me?" He continues tearing at the papers, "Near… this should be your puny ass."

* * *

**A/N: Ok second parts up woo! XD Sorry if the people are OOC I'm not very good at writing them IC yet. Sorry if this part sucked this is supposed to be kinda saddish but I've been listening to my iPod while I type and let me tell you it's hard to write sad while listening to Lady Gaga. Then I only had like 2 hours to write so yeah. I'm not pleased with it.**

**Please review! I'm begging you review! Just kidding I'm not that desperate :P… Or am I?**


End file.
